Particular movements intended to exercise a user's core and upper body can be cumbersome, ineffective, and unsafe when performed incorrectly. Many factors affect how users perform an exercise, such as the user's fitness, skill and familiarity with the movement, size, and equipment involved. These factors individually and collectively influence the user's stability, effectiveness, and comfort during the exercise. Thus, improving each of these factors will affect the user's stability, effectiveness, and comfort during core and upper body exercises.